1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated dynamic-visual parallel debugging apparatus and method thereof for a debugging parallel program carried out in a high speed parallel computer (called SPAX hereinafter).
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are static debugging and dynamic debugging in conventional program debugging technology of program developing environment, particularly, in a parallel program debugging field. Specifically, in the dynamic debugging, cyclical debugging has been used representatively. This cyclical debugging is properly applicable to debugging of a sequential program having a single deterministic route for the program execution, but it has limitation in application to the debugging of the parallel program where the single execution route is not deterministic.